


close your eyes and hold my hand

by superpants



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobic Henry Laurens, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Angst, Short Chapters, fake dating au, get rekt henry laurens, i have no idea what im doing, im making this up as i go, sorry - Freeform, title is from a song bc im trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpants/pseuds/superpants
Summary: In which Alexander and John find love through a mutual decision to piss off Henry Laurens.





	close your eyes and hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> so i love fake dating aus but they're all so angsty like jeez so i thought of this: "we're bffs and neither of us have feelings for each other and we decide to pretend to be dating because parents and then we realized wait we wanna actually date" so yeah rn they're just totally platonic but that's not gonna last lmao. also thanks to my friend for helping me with this love u hads <3 k enjoy

On a snowy December evening, John Laurens slammed his textbook shut in frustration. He just couldn’t study right now, it seemed. He cleared the papers off his desk and glanced down at his phone, seeking a distraction, and groaned when he saw the notification of a message from his father. _Call me_ , the text said.

“You alright, J?” Alexander asked from his bed, pausing his furious typing.

At the beginning of the year, Alex and John found themselves sharing a dorm. They had been total strangers at the time, but after John cracked a joke about turtles, and Alex made some remark about how John’s smile was superb, they hit it off and got along famously. The boys had been inseparable since, two best friends discovering the world together.

Now, winter break was nearing, and John was dreading his return home.

“Yeah, Lex,” he responded, “just my dad.”

Alexander grimaced. He had heard the stories of John’s father. Henry Laurens was not the greatest. He was still John’s dad, and they loved each other, but he was less than accepting of John’s sexuality. Alex wanted to strangle him for that. It didn’t help that he had no problem with showing his disappointment with his son’s interest in medicine.

His thoughts were interrupted by another buzz from John’s phone. He read it and frowned.

“J?” Alexander sat up, put off by his friend’s silence. He had been lying on his stomach on his bed while writing an argument about something someone stupid on Twitter had said, but his best friend senses told him he was needed now.

“He’s on this stupid rant. Like, oh, John, bring home a girlfriend! Ugh,” John sighed.

“The fuck? What’s his thought process there? ‘John, I know you’re gay, but kindly refrain from liking boys.’ What a dumbass. I’ll kill him.”

“Please don’t, Lex. I don’t want my best friend going to jail.”

“Ugh, fine. The things I do for you, J.”

Laurens laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll put up with him somehow. I always do.”

Alex was saddened at this, but he, being the genius he was, was suddenly hit with a wonderful idea. “J!” He stood up excitedly. “How ‘bout we prank him?”

John snickered. It wasn’t something they did often, but the duo could pull off the best pranks. “What are you thinking, Lex?”

Alexander grinned. “I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend. Bring me down to South Carolina over break. We’ll totally destroy him.”

“Wow, dude, I’ve only known you for four months,” John snorted. “Moving a little fast there.” He leaned back in his swivel chair and turned around to face Alexander. “D’you think we’ll be able to convince him?” It was a really good idea. Plus, he’d get to spend the entirety of winter break with his best friend, which would be awesome.

“Don’t worry, J, we’re best friends. We’ll just have to tone it up a bit.” Alexander giggled again. “Man, he’ll be so pissed.”

John chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll call him.”

So Alex held back his laughter as Laurens called his father and explained that he had a charming boyfriend and would gladly bring him over to South Carolina. Alex watched as his friend held the phone away from his ear because his dad was yelling so loud. Alex smiled at Laurens as he hung up and beamed right back at his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading sorry it is v short and probably sucks. if you liked please kudos and comment and if you didn't like still please comment and tell me what i did wrong so i can get better thanks love u


End file.
